Mamuta
The Mamuta is a weird but helpful enemy found in both Pikmin games. It is fairly large, seemingly rocky or clothy, and has two small eyes with dark markings around each one. Its body is notably asymmetrical. It has markings on its arms, hinting it is part sentient. In the first game, it just stands and watches when Pikmin walk by. If any harm comes to it, however, it becomes enraged and pounds the Pikmin into the ground. This doesn't kill them, but replants them and turns them into flower Pikmin by some unknown process, which can be used to one's advantage, though it can get very annoying when it comes to plucking the Pikmin if one is in a hurry. However, with the Pluckaphone, a Mamuta can do more good than bad, as the planted Pikmin can simply be called out of the ground. Captains, as opposed to Pikmin, do take damage, although only a small amount, and are similarly pounded into the ground. In the first Pikmin game, this causes the creature to stop attacking and appear to relax; it will only attack again if Pikmin are plucked or if it is attacked. The Mamuta is found at The Impact Site on even-numbered days (on odd-numbered days, the Goolix is encountered instead). In Pikmin 1, the Smoky Progg is considered to be an unhatched larval form of Mamuta, although this claim is yet to be proved correct. In Pikmin 2, Mamutas are only found underground, and are more aggressive, attacking any Pikmin that approach them. Their health is less than in the first Pikmin, yet their attacks have the same effect as previously. A Mamuta inside the Frontier Cavern holds the Brute Knuckles, making it one of the only non-boss enemies which carries a piece of the Explorer's Friend Series, which constitutes the Exploration Kit. Notes *For Pikmin 1 notes, see here. *For Pikmin 2 notes, see here. Killing Strategy Pikmin There is no threat, only the problem of having to pick planted Pikmin, which can take a while without the Pikmin 2 exclusive Pluckaphone, although it can be troublesome if the Mamuta hits the captain, incapacitating him for a second or more. Throwing Pikmin onto it from a distance is often more effective to avoid this than swarming, unless Olimar is accompanied by a large group of Pikmin. Attacking from behind is also advantageous. Purple Pikmin allow for an especially easy defeat. Don't use bomb rocks on it; they do very little damage. Captains Although very difficult, Olimar can defeat the Mamuta by attacking it from behind. However, it is recommended that Olimar uses Pikmin, as attacking the Mamuta alone is very time-consuming. Trivia *The Mamuta Pikipedia entry states that it cultivates plants to eat them, which may be why it smashes Pikmin into the ground, giving them flowers in the process. *The Smoky Progg is believed to be the larval form of the Mamuta. Category:Pikmin 1 enemies Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Harmless enemies Category:Cavern of Chaos Category:Bosses Category:The Impact Site Category:The Distant Spring Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Pikmin-Altering Enemies Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Olimar's notes Category:Louie's notes